1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric stapler that sends a sheet staple contained in a chamber to one end of a driving passage, forms the staple sent to the one end of the driving passage in a U-letter shape by means of a forming plate, and shoots the staple formed in the U-letter shape to the other end of the driving passage by means of a driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an electric stapler has been known which includes a table that mounts a sheet bundle, a main body that loads a cartridge containing the sheet staple, a drive mechanism that elevates the table, and a driver that shoots a staple into the sheet bundle from the shooting portion of the cartridge.
The drive mechanism is provided with a drive motor, a reduction gear train that the drive motor rotates, and a drive shaft that the reduction gear train rotates. The drive shaft is provided with a table cam that moves the table vertically, a driver cam that moves the driver vertically, and the like. And, one rotation of the drive shaft makes one vertical reciprocating motion of the table, and interlocking with the reciprocating motion of the table, the driver shoots out the staple from the shooting portion. And, a clincher mechanism provided with the table clinches the legs of the staple that have shot out of the sheet bundle, thus completing a series of filing operation.
Now, in this type of the electric stapler, the drive motor is disposed in the direction perpendicular to the sending direction of the staple, and plural shafts of the reduction gears attached to the side walls are arrayed in parallel to the motor spindle. Accordingly, the plural reduction gears are placed in parallel on the sidewalls, and the plural and parallel installation of the reduction gears enlarges the main body vertically and laterally, which is a disadvantage. Further, a link mechanism that moves the driver vertically is provided between the driver cam and the driver, and the driver is moved up and down through this link mechanism. Accordingly, the structure becomes complicated and the main body becomes still more enlarged, which is also disadvantageous.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing circumstances of the conventional technique, and an object of the invention is to provide a construction of an electric stapler, whereby the stapler can be made smaller.
According to one aspect of the invention, the electric stapler, to accomplish the foregoing object, includes inside a body case: a sending means that sends out a sheet staple contained in a chamber to one end of a driving passage, a forming plate and a driver disposed to be able to reciprocate, a holder that holds the forming plate and the driver and makes the forming plate and the driver reciprocate, a drive shaft that reciprocates the holder, and a motor that rotates the drive shaft. And, a forward motion of the forming plate forms a staple sent out to the one end of the driving passage in a U-letter shape, the forward motion of the driver shoots out the staple formed in the U-letter shape from the other end of the driving passage, and a clincher mechanism clinches the legs of the staple shot out. And, in the electric stapler with this construction, the drive shaft is disposed on one centric straight line with a spindle of the motor, and planet gears for reduction that rotate the drive shaft by rotation of the motor spindle are disposed along the drive shaft.